


My Little Fish

by Archer1981



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Belle with baby Ariel ;) Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Fish

"Ruby!" Belle called as she entered the house. "Ruby, where are you?" She threw her keys on the counter and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Ruby quickly shut the door behind her. "Hey, shhh." They both entered their bedroom. "She just went down for a nap. What's the matter?"

Belle crossed her arms. "Granny told me you signed our daughter up for swim classes." Ruby cringed at this information. "I thought we were gonna wait 1 more year? She's only 4."

The taller brunette sighed. She sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, but she saw the poster, and it's your fault she could read it. You know how much she loves water. Our Little Fish." Ruby reached out, pulling the frowning brunette forward. "And you should have seen how excited she got. She has your smile, and I can never say no to that face."

"Such a pushover," Belle muttered adoringly. Her hands cupped Ruby's cheeks. "You have to promise me that she will be fine."

"Of course, My Love." Ruby grinned. "You know this mama wolf watches out for her cubs."

 

-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-

Ruby guided the young girl into the rec center. Blue eyes, so like Belle's, widened at the Olympic size pool."You ready, Little Fish?" She asked her daughter. 

"It's so big, Mama," the girl answered, a little tremor entering her voice. "What if I can't do it?"

Ruby knelt down. "Ariel, sweetie," the brunette said softly, brushing her daughter's reddish hair back. "You can do anything." Ariel grinned. "You have your Mommy's brains which means you can do whatever you put your mind to."

"Ok, Mama," Ariel said. She hopped up and down. "Is mommy coming?" 

"Mommy will be shortly." The brunette stood and led Ariel towards the small group of children near the shallow end of the pool.

 

-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-

Belle rushed into the center, her meeting having run 20 minutes over. Sometimes she wished she had handed the job of mayor back to Regina. She spotted Ruby sitting on a bench near the pool and joined her. The short brunette pecked her wife before asking,"How's Ariel doing?"

"A natural," Ruby announced proudly. A blue gaze fell onto a red head just poking out of the water as she paddled around. "There was a moment of doubt, but I reminded how much she is like her mommy. Too smart to fail."

Belle grinned. Planting another kiss on red lips, she replied, "Nah, she's just like her mama...fearless."


End file.
